WOOF!
by LuckyxLabradoodlexLoverx7
Summary: AU: what if the RENT characters were dogs? Just read and find out. It's kind of like RENT, only with dogs. Rated T for language.
1. Introductions

Disclaimer – don't own RENT. Belongs to the wonderful Jonathon Larson. 'Nuff said. I also don't own the lyrics to the RENT songs.

_**Italics **_are thoughts, dialog, song lyrics, memories and flashbacks

A/N: no idea how this story came to me. Just randomness. I am taking over for Sirius Black Lover (she asked me to and of course I said 'yes'). Will update Across the Universe – having a bit of writer's block.

A/N 2: The first act will be like the movie, whereas the second act will be like the play. THERE WILL BE NO TODAY 4 U, LA VIE BOEHEME A & B, HAPPY NEW YEAR B, SOME VOICEMAILS OR LOVE HEALS.

Summary: AU: what if the RENT characters were dogs? Just read and find out. It's kind of like RENT, only with dogs. Rated T for language.

Rating: T

Genre: Humor/Drama

* * *

CHAPTER ONE  
(chapter one – Introduction)

Dogs:

**Zeus (Mark) – **Golden Doodle. 5 years old. Has a sweet temperament and is a little stubborn sometimes. Is honey-colored and has white around his eyes.

**Angel (Angel) –** Golden Retriever. 9 years old. Has a wonderful temperament and loves everyone. Has distemper.

**Benny (Benny) –** English Bulldog. 8 years old. Is sort of mean, but doesn't mean to be. Is tan and white.

**Chica (Mimi) –** Black Giant Schnauzer. 6 years old. Is pretty mellow, but can party like there's no tomorrow. Has distemper.

**Fender (Roger) –** Labradoodle. 5 years old. Has a pretty good temperament, although he is known to bite the hand that feeds him. Has been living on the streets since he was a pup. Lives with Zeus and PC. Is golden-brown and has a shaggy coat. Has distemper.

**Honeybear (Maureen) –** Gray Schnoodle (Giant Schnauzer x Standard Poodle). 5 years old. Is pretty excitable. Had a relationship with Zeus at one point, but left him for Pookie.

**Professor Collins – "PC" (Collins) **– Rottweiler. 9 years old. Has a sweet temperament, but can be mean when he needs to be. Is black with tan feet, eyebrows and ears. Lives with Zeus and Fender. Has distemper.

**Pookie (Joanne) – **Black Lab. 7 years old. Has a mother-like temperament, but can bite when she needs to. Has an on-again, off-again relationship with Honeybear. Recently had surgery on her back leg, so wears a pink cast that goes from her hip to her foot.


	2. BONES & You Okay Honey?

CHAPTER TWO  
(chapter title – BONES! & You Okay Honey?)

_December 24th, 1989. 9 PM Eastern Standard Time. From here on in, I run without a leash. See what comes of it, instead of Animal Control._

Zeus Cohen wandered down the streets of Manhattan, hoping to get back home without being caught by Them – Animal Control. He put his nose to the air – sniffing for Their scent. They weren't around, so Zeus considered himself lucky. He quickly went on his way to the vacant building where he was staying with his two best friends – PC and Fender.

"_How do you run from real life when real life's getting more like fiction each day? Headlines, breadlines – blow my mind. Eviction or pay – Woof!" _Zeus thought to himself, crawling in the doggy door and leapt up on the beat-up couch. Fender was growling at the power box. Apparently, Benny's owner had shut off the power – again. There was no sign of Professor anywhere.

"_How do you bark a song when the chords sound wrong, though they once sounded right and rare? When the notes are sour, where is the power you once had to ignite the air." _Fender barked at Zeus.

"_We're hungry and frozen." _Zeus barked back.

"_Some life that we've chosen." _Fender whined.

"_How we gonna pay? How we gonna pay? How we gonna pay? Last year's bones?" _both Fender and Zeus barked at each other.

"_WOOF!" _PC's voice cut in. Zeus went to the window and saw his friend staring at him.

"_Hey Z! Throw down the key!" _PC told his friend. Zeus disappeared for a second, but returned a minute later carrying keys. He threw the keys down to PC and stepped back inside the loft. PC, happy with himself went to the steps of the building, when all of a sudden, three dogs from out of nowhere chased him down an alley and savagely tore him to pieces. They then took Professor's collar from around his neck and disappeared, barking happily to themselves.

"_How do you start a fire when there's nothing to burn and it feels like something's stuck in your flue?" _Fender barked at Zeus.

"_How can you generate heat when you can't feel your paws?"_ Zeus barked.

"_And they're turning raw!" _Fender and Zeus barked at each other.

"_You light up a mean blaze." _Zeus barked.

"_Wif posters." _Fender had grabbed a poster off the wall and dragged it over to Zeus. Zeus went to a drawer, opened it and took out a thick piece of paper from out of it.

"_And screefplays." _Zeus whined, ripping the screenplay to pieces.

"_How we gonna pay? How we gonna pay? How we gonna pay? Last year's bones?" _Zeus and Fender barked at each other. Zeus was starting to get worried about PC.

Meanwhile, in the alleyway, PC was trying to get himself on his feet.

"_How do you stay on your feet when on every street it's trick or treat and tonight it's 'trick'. Welcome back to town, I should lie down, everything's brown and uh-oh, I feel sick." _PC thought to himself.

"_Where is he?" _Zeus barked.

"_Getting dizzy." _PC whined.

"_How we gonna pay? How we gonna pay?" _Fender and Zeus howled.

"_How we gonna pay? How we gonna pay?" _the other dogs that lived in the building howled.

"_How we gonna pay? Last year's bones?" _Fender, Zeus and the other dogs howled.

"_The music ignites the night with passionate fire." _Zeus barked at Fender.

"_The narration crackles and pops with incendiary wit." _Fender barked back at Zeus.

"_Zoom in as they burn the past to the ground." _Zeus barked.

"_And feel the heat of the future's glow. How do you leave the past behind when it keeps finding ways to get to your heart? It reaches way down deep inside and tears you inside out till you're torn apart. Bones!" _Fender and Zeus howled into the night. Out of the corner of his eye, Fender could see Benny coming over to the abandoned building where Fender, Zeus and PC lived.

"_How can you connect in an age where strangers, humans, lovers your own blood cells betray! What binds the fabric together when the raging, shifting, winds of change keep ripping away!" _Fender, Zeus and the other dogs barked.

"_Draw a line in the sand and then make a stand!" _Benny growled.

"_Use your toy camera to spar!" _Fender barked at Zeus.

"_Use your toy guitar!" _Zeus barked back at Fender.

"_When they act tough – you call their bluff." _The other dogs howled.

"_We're not gonna pay." _Fender and Zeus barked.

"_We're not gonna pay. We're not gonna pay. Last year's bones! This year's bones! Next year's bones! Bones, bones, bones, bones, bones. We're not gonna pay the bones! 'Cause everything is BONES!!" _Fender, Zeus and the other dogs howled into the night.

"_Fender! Zeus! Come down, I want to talk to you." _Benny barked up at Fender and Zeus. Zeus made his way back into the room that he, Fender and PC shared. He whined for Fender to join him. Fender started to go inside when something black caught his eye. Pushing his nose through the slots in the balcony, he saw an attractive Giant Schnauzer looking up at him. She was wearing a pink collar and had the most attractive brown eyes.

"_Fender Davis! Let's go!" _Zeus yapped from the entranceway of the room. Sighing, Fender obediently followed Zeus. Two things occupied Fender's mind – the beautiful Giant Schnauzer that lived downstairs and where the hell PC was.

_Damn stupid shit – my head hurts so much _PC whined, trying to sit up. He had gotten beat up so bad, he didn't even know where the nearest vet office was. That's when PC saw her – the most beautiful Golden Retriever cantering towards him. By smelling the air, he could tell that this Golden was a female.

"_Oh my Dog! Are you okay, sweetie?" _the Golden whined, nuzzling PC.

"_I'm afraid so." _PC told her, attempting to sit up.

"_Did they get anything?" _the Golden whined again, helping PC sit up.

"_I didn't have any kibble, but they took my collar." _PC told her, licking his wounds. The Golden nuzzled him, but Professor backed away. _"I'm fine." _He told her, backing away from the Golden.

"_I'm Angel_." The Golden barked, sniffing PC.

"_I'm Professor Collins, but friends call me PC._" PC barked back, sniffing Angel.

"_Let's get you cleaned up." _Angel barked to PC, helping the other dog to his feet. PC whined in pain, hoping that his injuries weren't too bad.

"_We sort of have to hurry. I have a Paw Support meeting to go to._" Angel barked to PC.

"_Paw Support?" _Professor whined, a little confused.

"_Yeah. It's for dogs with Distemper. Dogs like me." _Angel whined, turning her head as if to motion to PC to follow her.

"_Me, too." _PC barked, trotting after Angel. He knew that the two of them would be the best of friends.


	3. One Song Glory & Bury the Bone

CHAPTER THREE  
(chapter title – One Song Glory & Bury the Bone)

Meanwhile, back at the abandoned building, Fender was chewing on his squeaky toy guitar while Zeus paced by the door.

"_I'm gonna try to find Professor and then find some garbage in an empty alleyway. Wanna come?" _Zeus whined, looking at Fender with his big, brown eyes.

"_No thanks. I'd rather stay here_." Fender barked at Zeus, not even looking up from chewing on his guitar.

"_Don't forget to take your medicine." _Zeus whined at Fender. Fender rolled his eyes and went back to chewing on his toy guitar.

After a while, Fender got bored with chewing on the toy. Getting up, he left the room that he shared with PC and Zeus, climbed up the stairs to the roof and sat down.

"_One song. Glory. One song before I go, glory. One song to leave behind." _Fender howled, remembering his old girlfriend, April. He had met her in the alleyway behind the Life Café.

"_Find one song, one last refrain, glory. From the pretty boy front dog, who wasted opportunity." _Fender continued to howl.

"_One song, he had the world at his feet, glory. In the eyes of a young pup, a young pup. Find glory, beyond the cheap colored lights. One song, before the sun sets. Glory – on another empty life. Time flies – time dies. Glory – one blaze of glory. One blaze of glory – Glory." _Fender kept on howling, feeling the pain in his heart. April had been a beautiful red Irish Setter, with the most beautiful wide-set brown eyes Fender had ever seen.

"_Find, one song, a song about love. Glory, from the soul of a young dog, a young dog._" He remembered when April had to be put down because she had distemper. She had been doing better, but then all of a sudden, she just couldn't do anything anymore. Fender remembered howling into the night when he had told Zeus, Benny, PC, Pookie and Honeybear that April had been put down.

"_Find the one song before the virus takes hold, glory, like a sunset. One song to redeem this empty life._" Fender whined. He was longing for April – he remembered when they used to cuddle on the couch in the abandoned building when no one was around.

"_Time flies, and then no need to endure anymore. Time dies." _Fender stopped his whining and trotted back down the stairs to the abandoned room where he, Zeus and PC lived.

As Fender headed down the stairs, the Giant Schnauzer from downstairs – Chica. She was waiting for Fender, or anyone from the abandoned room to make an appearance. She was in luck – she heard Fender coming down the stairs from the roof. She waited for him to go inside before making her way over to the door.

Fender was about to curl up on the couch and take a nap when he heard a scratching on the door. Sighing, he went to the doggy door and unblocked it. He hoped it was either Zeus or PC, but he was surprised when he saw that it was the Giant Schnauzer from downstairs.

"_What'd you forget?" _Fender barked, head cocked to one side.

"_Got a bone?" _the Giant Schnauzer whined.

"_I know you – you're – you're shivering." _Fender whined, nuzzling the Giant Schnauzer into the loft.

"_It's nothing, They turned off my heat and I'm just a little weak on my feet. Would you bury my bone? What are you staring at?" _She yapped. Fender shook his head like he had gotten water in his ears.

"_Nothing, your fur in the moonlight. You look familiar." _Fender told her just as she fell forward a little bit. _"Can you make it?" _he whined, trotting over to her.

"_Just haven't eaten much today, at least the room stopped spinning anyway. What?" _she barked, wagging her tail happily.

"_Nothing, your smile reminded me of." _Fender started to bark, but stopped.

"_I always remind other dogs of. Who is she?" _the Schnauzer barked.

"_She had to be put down. Her name was April." _Fender whined. It still hurt him to talk about her.

"_It's lost again. Sorry about your friend. Would you bury the bone?" _the Schnauzer yapped.

"_Well?" _Fender whined.

"_Yeah? Ow!" _the Schnauzer whined.

"_Oh, the gravy. It's." _Fender started to bark, but the Schnauzer cut him off.

"_Dripping. I like it – between my." _The Schnauzer started to bark, but Fender cut her off.

"_Whiskers. I figured. Oh, well. Goodnight." _Fender whined, turning his back and heading to the couch to curl up and fall asleep.

_Scratch scratch scratch_

"_You lost it again?" _Fender barked.

"_No, I think I lost my meds." _The Schnauzer barked back, sniffing around the abandoned apartment for her meds.

"_I know I've seen you out and about when I used to go out. Your bone's lost." _Fender whined.

"_I'm illin'. I had them when I walked in the door. They were pure. Are they on the floor?" _The Schnauzer yapped.

"_The floor?" _Fender thought, cocking his head to one side, as if confused.

"_They say I have the best tail below 14th street. Is it true?" _the Schnauzer barked, startling Fender from his thoughts.

"_What?" _Fender whined.

"_You're staring again." _The Schnauzer barked, wagging her tail happily.

"_Oh, no. I mean you do – have a nice – I mean – you look familiar." _Fender yapped.

"_Like your dead girlfriend?" _The Schnauzer barked, turning so that she was facing him.

"_Only when you wag your tail, but I'm sure I've seen you somewhere else." _Fender sat down on his haunches and scratched his chin.

"_Do you go to the Cat Chaser's Club? That's where I work – I chase cats." _The Schnauzer yapped, catching Fender off guard.

"_Yes! They used to tie you up." _Fender stopped his scratching and stretched, his hind end in the air.

"_It's a living." _The Schnauzer barked under her breath.

"_I didn't recognize you without the ball of yarn." _Fender yawned, lying down on his stomach and crawled to where the Schnauzer was sitting.

"_We could bury the bone. Oh, won't you bury the bone?" _The Schnauzer yapped.

"_Why don't you forget that stuff? You smell like you're three-years-old." _Fender barked, getting to his feet and sniffed the air.

"_I'm six-years-old, but I'm old for my age. I'm just born to be bad." _The Schnauzer barked, playfully grabbing Fender's tail and gently nipped it.

"_I was once born to be bad. I used to shiver like that." _Fender barked, nuzzling the Schnauzer away from his tail.

"_I have no heat, I told you." _The Schnauzer whined, nuzzling up to Fender for warmth. Fender rolled his eyes and moved away from the Schnauzer, trying to sniff out her meds.

"_I used to scratch." _Fender barked, leaping up on the couch and curled into a ball, resting his head on his paws.

"_I got fleas." _The Schnauzer whined again, leaping up next to Fender and rested her head on his haunches.

"_I used to take certain meds." _Fender growled warningly. He didn't mean to, but this little pup was getting on his nerves. In one swift movement, Fender rose to his feet and leapt off the couch.

"_Now and then I like to." _The Schnauzer leapt off the couch and followed Fender wherever he was going.

"_Uh huh." _Fender sighed, lapping up water from the large bowl that he shared with Zeus and Professor.

"_Feel good." _The Schnauzer finished her sentence from before and lapped up some of the water herself.

"_Here it is." _Fender barked excitedly. He thought that he had found the Schnauzer's meds, but it was just a piece of paper.

"_What's that?" _the Schnauzer yapped, trotting over to where Fender was.

"_Piece of paper." _Fender felt really stupid at that point, but he didn't let it show.

"_We could bury the bone. Oh, what'd you do with my bone?" _the Schnauzer scolded Fender. Fender yawned and leapt up on the couch again.

"_That was my last lick." _Fender admitted, licking his lips.

"_Our eyes'll adjust. Thank Dog for the moon." _The Schnauzer turned her face to the moon, letting the light settle on her face.

"_Maybe it's not the moon at all. I hear Snoop Dog's shooting down the street." _Fender barked, resting his head on his paws.

"_Bah humbug. Bah humbug." _The Schnauzer whined, resting one of her paws on top of Fender's.

"_Cold paws." _Fender whined, licking an old injury.

"_Yours too. Big. Like my father's. Wanna wrestle?" _The Schnauzer jumped off the couch and got into a playful position – tail up in the air and wagging wildly.

"_With you?" _Fender cocked his head to one side.

"_No – with my father." _The Schnauzer barked sarcastically.

"_I'm Fender." _Fender barked an introduction.

"_They call me, they call me Chica." _With that, the Schnauzer circled Fender and brought out her meds from under his collar. Fender felt a smile creep across his face as Chica trotted out of the abandoned room and down the stairs.

Zeus had come back sometime in the night when Fender had been asleep. Zeus shook his head when he saw Fender fast asleep on the couch – he was lying on his back, all four paws up in the air.

"_Any sign of PC?" _Fender yawned, not even bothering to get up from the couch.

"_No. I looked everywhere. I'm gonna go look some more." _Zeus whined. Fender sat up and jumped off the couch. He wanted to go with his friend to find the other dog – he could be anywhere. And like Zeus always said, two noses were better than one.


	4. Tango Honey & Paw Support

CHAPTER FOUR  
(chapter title – Tango: Honey & Paw Support)

The next day, Fender leapt off the couch and went to find Zeus. He found his friend sitting at his water bowl, lapping up his water.

"_Hey." _Zeus greeted his friend. Fender yawned and stretched before walking over to Zeus and the water dish.

"_Still no sign of PC, huh?" _Fender yawned and took a big drink of water.

"_I wouldn't say that." _A deep voice sounded from the doggy door, causing both Zeus and Fender to jump out of their fur.

"_PC!" _Zeus and Fender barked happily. PC slowly made his way inside, a beautiful Golden Retriever following him. As PC made himself comfortable, Fender noticed that he was limping. Deciding to ignore it, Fender sat down next to Zeus on one side and Professor on the other.

"_Fender, Zeus, I want you to meet Angel. Angel, this is Zeus and Fender." _PC barked an introduction. Angel put her paw forward as if to 'shake'.

"_It's so nice to meet you two. PC has told me so much about you." _ Angel barked, sitting next to PC. PC licked Angel's cheek just as a familiar bark came from the window. Zeus went to the window and saw his old girlfriend, Honeybear, standing there.

"_Zeus! Hi!" _A familiar bark entered Zeus' ears.

"_Oh, hi, Honeybear." _Zeus barked quietly.

"_Would you mind coming to the alleyway behind The Performance Space? I hired Pookie as my assistant, and frankly, she doesn't know what she's doing. Would you mind coming, please?" _Honeybear whined.

"_Fine, I'll go." _Zeus barked. Honeybear wagged her tail and headed out of sight just as Max headed back inside.

"_I'm going to the alleyway behind The Performance Space. Apparently, she hired Pookie as her assistant and she doesn't know what she's doing." _Zeus barked to the others.

"_You still love her." _PC whined.

"_Yeah, right." _Zeus growled warningly.

"_Zeus, you could've said 'no'." _PC barked playfully.

"_I know, but I didn't know what else to say." _Zeus whined. He heard Angel whine something in PC's ear.

"_PC, we need to go." _Angel yapped, heading to the door.

"_That's right. We're going to a Paw Support meeting. Wanna come?" _PC barked at Fender, who was chewing on an old stuffed rabbit.

"_Waf's Paw Suffort?" _Fender whined, confused.

"_It's for dogs with Distemper. Wanna come?" _Angel barked, pawing the door.

"_Knock yourselves out." _Fender barked, turning his attention back to chewing on the toy rabbit.

"_I'll be there, but I have to help Honeybear first." _ Zeus barked, heading out the door.

"_It's Christmas. Don't stay in the room all day." _PC barked in Fender's ear as he followed Angel and Zeus out of the room.

Zeus headed out the door and hurried to the alleyway behind The Performance Space. He saw a Black Lab walking around and sniffing everything. He also saw that the lab had a cast going from its hip to the top of its foot.

"_Hi. Honeybear told me to come here to sniff out the equipment." _Zeus barked.

"_You're Zeus?" _the Black Lab growled.

"_Pookie?" _ Zeus whined.

"_That's me." _Pookie barked, sniffing an old CD player.

"_Honeybear said she'd be here." _Zeus barked.

"_Don't count your flea eggs before their hatched." _Pookie whined.

Just then, Zeus thought that he heard tango music playing.

"_The samples won't delay but the cable." _Pookie howled, sniffing an odd table that had wires coming out of it.

"_There's another way, bark something, anything." _ Zeus barked, sniffing the table that Pookie was at.

"_Woof, woof, woof." _Pookie woofed. Zeus shook his head.

"_Anything but that." _ Zeus whined.

"_This is weird." _ Pookie barked.

"_It's weird." _ Zeus barked.

"_Very weird." _ Pookie whined, continuing to sniff around.

"_Fuckin' weird." _ Zeus barked, following Honeybear.

"_I'm so mad, I don't know what to do. Barking at microphones, freezing down to my bones and to top it all off, I'm with you." _ Pookie growled, trotting away from Zeus.

"_Feel like going insane? Got a fire in your brain? And you're thinking of drinking gasoline" _Zeus howled, walking towards Pookie.

"_As a matter of fact." _Pookie started to bark, but Zeus cut her off.

"_Puppy, I know this act – it's called the 'Tango Honey'. The Tango Honey. It's a dark, dizzy merry-go-round. As she keeps you dangling." _Zeus barked excitedly.

"_You're wrong." _ Pookie growled, the hair on her fur standing up on end.

"_Your heart she is mangling." _ Zeus barked.

"_It's different with me." _ Pookie growled, calming down a little bit.

"_And you toss and you turn 'cause her cold eyes can burn. Yet you yearn and you churn and rebound." _ Zeus barked, excited.

"_I think I know what you mean." _ Pookie yapped, sniffing the old CD player again.

"_The Tango Honey." _The two of them howled.

"_Has she ever pouted her lips and called you 'puppy'?" _ Zeus barked.

"_Never." _ Pookie barked back.

"_Have you ever doubted a lick or two?" _ Zeus barked.

"_This isn't funny." _ Pookie yapped, pricking her ears. _"Did you swoon when she walked through the doggy door?"_

"_Every time – so be cautious." _ Zeus barked warningly.

"_Did she howl over other dogs?" _ Pookie barked.

"_More than howl." _ Zeus yapped, lying down and put his paws over his ears.

"_I'm getting nauseous." _ Pookie whined.

Zeus stood up and grabbed a leash that was hanging by the door and carefully slid it around Pookie's neck. He then led her around the alleyway. Tango music continued to play in rhythm to Zeus' movements.

"_Where'd you learn obedience?" _ Zeus barked, walking behind Pookie. It looked like the two of them were dancing.

"_At New York's Dog Academy with my trainer's daughter. And you?" _ Pookie barked.

"_With Nanette Himmelfarb – my owner's daughter at the Scarsdale Jewish Obedience School." _ Zeus barked, a little ashamed. _"It's hard to do this backwards." _ Zeus commented, trying to go backwards with Pookie in rhythm.

"_You should try it while wearing a cast." _ Pookie barked, bumping Zeus's shoulder. Zeus was instantly knocked to the floor, his head hitting the hard pavement.

When Zeus opened his eyes, he saw that he was in a ring with at least a dozen other dogs and people in fancy clothes. He saw Pookie walking towards him with a black woman. The white man that the black woman was with clipped a leash to Zeus's collar and led him around the ring.

"_She cheated." _ Pookie whined, looking over at Honeybear. She was wearing a bright red collar and was being led by a woman in a floor-length red dress.

"_She cheated." _ Zeus barked.

"_Honey cheated." _Pookie whined as the woman led her around the arena.

"_Fuckin' cheated." _ Zeus growled as the man led him around the arena.

"_I'm defeated I should give up right now." _ Pookie barked.

"_Gotta look on the bright side with all of your might." _ Zeus barked, hopeful.

"_I'd fall for her still anyhow." _ Pookie whined.

"_When you're dancing her dance you don't stand a chance her grip of romance makes you fall." _The two of them howled.

"_So you think might as well." _ Zeus whined.

"_Dance a tango to hell." _ Pookie barked.

"'_At least I'll have tangoed at all'  
The Tango Honey gotta dance 'til your diva is through.  
You pretend to believe her 'cause in the end, you can't leave her.  
But in the end it will come, still you have to  
play dumb 'til you're glum and you bum and turn blue." _The two of them howled.

"_Why do we love her when she's mean?" _ Zeus barked.

"_And she can be so obscene. My Honey." _ Pookie whined.

"_The Tango Honey." _The two of them howled, turning so that they were facing each other.

"_Zeus__! Zeus!" _Zeus heard Pookie whine in his ear. Shaking his head, Zeus slowly got to his feet.

"_Oh my Dog! Are you okay?" _ Pookie whined, making sure that Zeus was okay.

"_Actually, I feel great now." _ Zeus barked.

"_I feel lousy." _Pookie whined, lying down on the ground. Zeus barked a farewell to Pookie before heading to Paw Support.

Paw Support was held in a building that had been abandoned long ago. Spider webs hung everywhere and the floorboards had become rotten with decay, so Zeus had to watch where he stepped.

"_I just want to thank you all for coming today. Why don't we start by going around and introducing ourselves." _Zeus heard somebody bark. Zeus pricked his ears up and decided to follow the voice.

When Zeus entered the room, he saw two labs, a chow-chow, a husky, a beagle and a Dalmatian sitting in a circle. He also saw Angel and PC there, too.

"_Lucky." _The yellow lab barked.

"_Gordie." _The chow-chow barked.

"_Lucy." _The beagle barked.

"_Scarlett." _The Dalmatian barked.

"_Sasha." _The chocolate lab barked.

"_Hi, I'm Angel." _Angel barked, looking over at Professor.

"_PC – Professor Collins." _Professor barked.

"_And I'm Riff." _The husky barked. Zeus sneezed, making everyone look at him.

"_And you are?" _Riff growled.

"_Oh, I'm not – I don't have – I'm here with…" _it was obvious that Zeus was a little confused as to what was going on. Angel whined at Zeus, motioning for him to come sit next to her.

"_I'm Zeus. Zeus." _ Zeus barked an introduction.

"_Make yourself comfortable, Zeus." _Riff whined. Zeus trotted to a quiet corner of the room and laid down, his eyes focusing on the group sitting before him.

"_Yesterday, I found out that my distemper's getting worse." _The dog named Gordie whined, his eyes focusing on Riff's kind ones. Zeus heard Angel whine.

"_How are you feeling?" _Riff whined, focusing on the younger dog.

"_Scared. Nervous." _ Gordie barked.

"_How are you feeling today? Right now?" _Riff whined.

"_Okay. All right. Pretty good." _Gordie barked.

"_Is that all?" _Riff whined. Gordie sneezed, which meant 'yes'.

"_Then why choose fear?" _Riff barked, curious.

"_I'm a dog living in New York City. Fear's my life." _ Gordie barked, causing the other dogs to bark.

"_Look, I find some of what you teach suspect because I'm used to relying on intellect, but I try to open up to what I don't know." _ Gordie howled.

"_Because reason says I should have been put down two years ago." _ Gordie, PC and Angel howled. Zeus thought that he could hear Fender's howl from the abandoned building.

"_There's only us, there's only this. Forget regret or life is yours to miss. No other road, no other way. No day but today." _The others howled. Zeus sighed with satisfaction and stood up. Together, he, Professor and Angel exited the building and headed home.


	5. Out Tonight & Another Day

CHAPTER FIVE  
(chapter title – Out Tonight & Another Day)

Meanwhile, at the Cat Chaser's Club, Chica was chasing cats around, along with the other dogs that worked there.

"_What's the time? Well, it's gotta be close to midnight. My body's talking to me, it says 'time for danger.'" _Chica howled, strutting around the stage. She took a moment to chase some cats before going back to howling.

"_It says 'I wanna commit a crime. Wanna be the cause of a fight. Wanna put on a tight collar and flirt with a stranger.'" _Chica howled, parading around the stage like she was the top dog in a dog show.

"_I've had a knack from way back. Breaking the rules once I learn the game. Get-up life's too quick. I know someplace sick where this pup'll dance in the flames." _Chica continued to howl, chasing cats left and right.

"_We don't need any bones – I always get in for free. You can get in too if you get in with me." _Chica howled, looking at the dogs that were watching her up on the stage.

"_Let's go out tonight. I have to go out tonight. You wanna play? Let's run away. We won't be back before it's New Year's Day. Take me out tonight. Woof!"_ Chica whined, chasing after a cat.

"_When I get a wink from the doorman, do you know how lucky you'll be? That you're on the line with the canine of Apartment B. Let's go out tonight. I have to go out tonight. You wanna prowl, be my night owl? Well take my paw we're gonna howl out tonight." _Chica howled into the night.

"_In the evening I've got to roam. Can't sleep in the city of neon and chrome. Feels too damn much like home where the Giant Schnauzer puppies whine._" Chica barked, trotting onto the fire escape and stuck her head between the bars.

"_So let's find an alley, so dark we forget who we are. Where all the scars from the nevers and maybes die." _Chica barked, bringing her head out from between the bars and started to climb up the stairs to the apartment where Zeus, Fender and PC lived.

"_Let's go out tonight uh-huh. I have to go out tonight. You're sweet wanna hit the street? Wanna howl at the moon like a dog in heat?" _Chica howled, climbing into the open window of the apartment. She saw Fender chewing on his toy guitar, completely unaware that she was about to enter the apartment.

"_Just take me out tonight. Please take me out tonight. Don't forsake me – out tonight. I'll let you make me – out tonight." _Chica barked at Fender. He lifted his head and let out a low growl.

"_Tonight – tonight – tonight." _Chica whined, walking over to where Fender was and licked him on his lips. Fender shook his head and stood up.

"_Who do you think you are?  
Barging in on me and my toy guitar?  
Little pup – hey, the doggy door is that way  
You better go you know  
The fire's out anyway  
Take your meds – take your bone  
Your sweet whisper is like a moan  
Well take your fur in the moonlight  
Your kind eyes – goodbye, goodnight  
I should tell you I should tell you  
I should tell you I should – no!  
Another time – another place  
Our temperature would climb  
There'd be a long embrace  
We'd do another dance  
It'd be another play  
Looking for romance?  
Come back another day  
Another day." _Fender growled.

"_The heart my freeze or it can burn.  
The pain will ease if I can learn  
There is no future, there is no past  
I live this moment as my last  
There's only us, there's only this  
Forget regret, or life is yours to miss  
No other road, no other way  
No day but today." _Chica whined.

"_Excuse me if I'm off track,  
But if your so wise  
Then tell me – why do you need your meds?  
Take your kibble,  
Take your fancy prayer  
And don't forget  
Get the moonlight out of your fur  
Long ago – you might've lit up my heart  
But the fire's dead – ain't never ever gonna start  
Another time – another place  
The whines would only rhyme  
We'd be in outer space  
It'd be another song  
We'd sing another way  
Wanna prove me wrong?  
Come back another day  
Another day." _Fender barked, shoving Chica out of the apartment with his nose and biting her flanks.

"_There's only us, only tonight  
We must let go to know what's right  
No other course, no other way  
No day but today." _Chica whined, trotting across the street and out of the way of cars and people.

"_I can't control  
My destiny  
I trust my soul  
My only goal is just to be  
There's only now  
There's only here  
Give in to love  
Or live in fear  
No other path  
No other way." _Chica, Angel, PC and Zeus barked.

"_Control your temper  
She doesn't see  
Who says that there's a soul  
Just let me be  
Who do you think you are  
Barging in on me and my toy guitar  
Little pup – hey the doggy door is that way." _Fender barked in perfect timing with the others.

"_No day but today." _Chica barked.

"_The fire's out anyway." _Fender barked.

"_No day but today." _Chica, Angel, PC and Zeus barked.

"_Take your kibble, take your bone." _Fender barked at Chica.

"_No day but today." _Chica, Angel, PC and Zeus barked.

"_Take your brown eyes, your wet nose, your beautiful face." _Fender continued to bark at Chica.

"_No day but today." _Chica, Angel, PC and Zeus barked.

"_Another time, another place,  
Another rhyme, a lick on the face." _Fender barked.

"_No day but today." _Chica, Angel, PC and Zeus barked.

"_Another dance, another way,  
Another chance, another day." _Fender howled.

"_No day but today." _Chica, Angel, PC and Zeus howled. Angel brought her head down and rested it on Chica's back, letting her know that everything would be okay. Zeus looked up into the apartment building to see that Fender had disappeared back into the loft.


	6. Will I & Santa Fe

CHAPTER SIX  
(chapter title – Will I & Santa Fe)

The next morning, Zeus and Fender had the loft to themselves, so Zeus figured that it would be the perfect time to talk to Fender.

"_Hey." _Zeus barked a greeting.

"_Hi." _Fender barked back.

"_Look, about last night-" _Zeus started to bark, but Fender cut him off.

"_I don't want to bark about it." _Fender whined, taking a drink from the water bowl.

"_You know, Chica's gonna be at Honeybear's show tonight. You should come, too. It could be good for you." _ Zeus whined, nuzzling Fender's shoulder.

"_I'll live." _Fender barked, hopping up onto the windowsill and looked out.

"_Right." _ Zeus whined, trotting away, leaving Fender alone.

Meanwhile, at Paw Support, the dogs were talking about their distemper when Zeus walked in.

"_Will I lose my dignity? Will someone care?  
Will I wake tomorrow from this nightmare?" _the dog named Lucky whined.

"_Will I lose my dignity? Will someone care?  
Will I wake tomorrow from this nightmare?  
Will I lose my dignity? Will someone care?  
Will I wake tomorrow from this nightmare?  
Will I lose my dignity? Will someone care?  
Will I wake tomorrow from this nightmare?  
Will I lose my dignity? Will someone care?  
Will I wake tomorrow from this nightmare?" _the other dogs joined in. At that point, Fender had smelled out the place and cautiously stepped inside. He saw Angel and PC and sat in between them.

"_Will I lose my dignity? Will someone care?  
Will I wake tomorrow from this nightmare?  
Will I lose my dignity? Will someone care?  
Will I wake tomorrow from this nightmare?" _Fender howled. PC rested his head on Fender's shoulder as they continued to howl.

After Paw Support, Zeus, Fender, PC and Angel exited the building and headed to the subway that would take them to the Performance Space. Suddenly, Zeus heard painful yelps. He ran over to where the yelps were coming from. He saw two German Shepards attacking Blanket Collie. He just stood there and watched the attack, panting hard. Blanket Collie growled at Zeus, basically telling him that she wasn't someone to be stared at. Angel intervened, but Blanket Collie snapped at her and asked Zeus for a bag of kibble. When Zeus sneezed, Blanket Collie took that as a 'no'.

"_Thought not._" Blanket Collie growled, limping out of sight.

"_New York City." _Angel barked.

"_Uh huh." _Zeus barked.

"_Center of the universe." _Angel barked.

"_Bark it, girl." _PC barked, licking Angel's cheek.

"_Times are shitty  
But I'm sure they can't get worse." _Angel barked, licking PC's cheek.

"_I hear that." _Fender barked, moving aside so that Angel, Zeus and PC could get by.

"_It's a comfort to know  
When you're barking the hit the road blues  
That anywhere else you could possibly go  
After New York would be…a pleasure cruise." _Angel barked as the four of them got onto the subway.

"_Now you're barking  
Well, I'm thwarted by a metaphysic puzzle  
And I'm sick of eating papers, that I know  
And I'm whining in my sleep  
I need a muzzle  
And all this misery pays no salary so  
Let's go play in Santa Fe  
Sunny Santa Fe would be nice  
We'll go play in Santa Fe  
And leave this to the roaches and mice  
Oh-oh." _PC barked happily.

"_Oh-oh-oh-oh." _Fender, Zeus and Angel howled.

"_You teach?" _Angel barked.

"_I teach – the history of the world  
But these pups would rather watch TV." _PC barked.

"_America." _Angel barked.

"_America." _ Zeus, Angel, Fender and PC barked in agreement.

"_You're sensitive like a bubble  
Keeping the young pups out of trouble  
You can make the collars sparkle with style  
You could scratch a playful song  
I could welcome dogs as they come  
Barking not about humans, but fun  
Let's go play in Santa Fe  
Our play would reap financial stains." _PC barked, making Angel, Zeus and Fender smile.

"_Stains, stains, stains." _Fender, Zeus and Angel barked.

"_We'll go play in Santa Fe  
And save from devastation of our brains." _PC barked, nuzzling Fender playfully.

"_Save our brains  
We'll pack up all our junk and run so far away  
Devote ourselves to projects that sell  
We'll go play in Santa Fe  
Forget this cold Bohemian hell.  
Oh-oh." _Professor, Fender, Max and Angel barked, going to different people on the subway and sat in front of them. A few people petted them, making all of them happy.

"_Ohhhh, ohhhhh Ohhhh, ohhhhh Ohhhh, ohhhhh." _All of them howled.

"_Do you know the way to Santa Fe?  
You know, tumbleweeds, mountains." _Professor barked as the others joined him.

"_Yeah." _They all barked, sighing.


	7. I'll Cover You & Howl at the Moon

CHAPTER SEVEN  
(chapter title – I'll Cover You & Howl at the Moon)

"_Angel, PC, I'm gonna be late for Honeybear's sound check. Fender and I will see you at the protest." _ Zeus barked, grabbing Fender by his collar and dragged him off to the protest, leaving Angel and PC alone.

"_It's cold." _PC whined.

"_C'mon." _Angel barked, wagging her tail. Professor trotted after her.

"_Live in my doghouse, I'll be your shelter  
Just pay me back with a thousand sweet licks  
Be my lover – I'll cover you." _Angel whined.

"_Open your door, I'll be your tenant  
Don't got much baggage, to lay at your feet  
But a thousand sweet licks I've got to spare  
I'll be there and I'll cover you." _PC barked.

"_I think they meant it  
When they said you can't buy love  
Now I know you can rent it  
A new lease you are my love,  
On life – be my life  
Just slip me on I'll be your blanket  
Wherever – whatever – I'll be your coat." _PC and Angel howled to each other.

"_You'll be my king,  
And I'll be your castle." _Angel whined, looking at the new collars hanging on a rack.

"_No, you'll be my queen,  
And I'll be your moat." _ PC barked as Angel slipped a black leather collar around PC's neck. She then tossed a bag of kibble to the seller before trotting off with PC.

"_I think they meant it  
When they said you can't buy love  
Now I know you can rent it  
A new lease you are my love,  
On life – all my life  
I've longed to discover  
Something as true as this is." _The two of them howled.

"_So with a thousand sweet licks  
I'll cover you  
With a thousand sweet licks  
I'll cover you  
When you're worn  
Out and tired  
When your heart has expired." _PC barked.

"_If you're cold and you're lonely  
You've got one nickel only  
With a thousand sweet licks  
I'll cover you  
With a thousand sweet licks  
I'll cover you." _Angel barked in counterpoint.

"_Oh lover I'll cover you, yeahhhhhhh  
Oh lover I'll cover you." _Angel and PC barked, bringing their faces closer together. Angel licked PC and together, the two of them headed to the alleyway behind The Performance Space for Honeybear's protest.

Meanwhile, Fender was busy sniffing for Chica. He finally spotted her with a boxer. They were barking in low barks as Fender trotted over, sniffing the air around him.

"_Chica, could I talk to you?-" _Fender started to bark, but the boxer cut him off.

"_Hey, lover dog. You steal my client, you die." _The boxer growled warningly.

"_You didn't miss me and you won't miss her. Look around – you got plenty of other dogs." _Fender growled, showing his teeth. Chica nuzzled Fender's shoulder as if pushing him away from the boxer.

Fender led her to a quiet corner of the alleyway and sat down. Chica sat down across from him and looked into his eyes.

"_Look, about last night. I'm sorry – I was out of line. Can I make it up to you?" _Fender barked.

"_How?" _Chica barked.

"_A bunch of us are getting together in the alleyway behind the Life Café after Honeybear's show." _Fender barked.

"_Yeah? And?" _Chica whined, wagging her tail hopefully.

"_Would you want to come with me?" _Fender barked, getting to his feet.

"_Yeah. I'd like that." _Chica got to her feet and followed Fender inside.

"_So, you're a tough dog, huh?" _Chica barked as Fender looked around for Zeus and the others.

"_You have to be when you've been living on the street your whole life." _Fender barked, spotting Zeus, PC and Angel.

"_There they are – the dog with the red collar." _Fender barked at Chica.

"_Angel!" _Chica yapped, cantering to the other dog.

"_Chica! You look good, hon." _Angel barked, sniffing Chica all over. Fender sat down next to Zeus on one side and PC on the other. Pookie was sniffing around, making sure she knew which scent was what.

Suddenly, a horse neighed and all the dogs turned their attention to an entrance off of the stage of The Performance Space.

Honeybear was riding on a bay horse, her fur blowing in the wind. When the pony was near the stage, Honeybear hopped off and shook her head. Barking and howling was heard throughout the alleyway. Honeybear scratched the floorboards for silence just as Honeybear flipped a switch with her nose.

"_Last night, I had a dream.  
I found myself in a desert called Cyberland.  
It was hot.  
My canteen had sprung a leak and I was thirsty.  
Out of the abyss walked a human – Elsie. I asked if  
She had anything to drink. She said, 'I'm forbidden  
To produce water.' She said, 'In Cyberland,  
We only drink…bottled water (bottled water, bottled water, bottled water).'  
She said,  
Only thing to do is howl at the moon.  
_  
_They've closed everything real down…like barns, troughs,  
and performance spaces…and replaced it all  
with lies and rules and virtual life (life, life, life, life, life)  
But there is a way out._

_Only thing to do is howl at the moon." _Honeybear barked.

After a while, came the big finale.

"_Howl with me!" _Honeybear told the dogs in the audience. A few of them howled, but quietly. Fender turned his attention to the back of the alleyway.

"_Yes! Very good! Howl with me!" _Honeybear jumped up and down with excitement.

"_Arowwllllllll!!!!!!!!" _the audience howled, making Honeybear's tail wag with excitement.

After a while, the gang left the alleyway and headed to the alleyway behind the Life Café. PC and Angel introduced themselves to Pookie and Honeybear, who seemed very happy to meet them. Honeybear thanked them for coming to the show and went to find a table. Zeus was happy that everything had gone well at the protest and that nobody was hurt. That's all that mattered right now.


	8. I Should Tell You

A/N: this is the end of act one. the rest of the story will b from the musical. (the first half was from the movie)

-MET

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHT  
(chapter title – I Should Tell You)

"_That was crazy_." Chica commented as she walked with Fender, PC, Honeybear, Pookie and Angel to the dumpster behind the Life Café.

"_Yeah, it was_." Angel yapped.

"_Where's Zeus_?" Fender whined, looking around for his friend.

"_I don't know._" PC barked.

"_Here he comes_." Honeybear barked, wagging her tail.

"_Where the hell were you_?" Pookie growled, sniffing Zeus.

"_At the protest. Sorry I couldn't get away sooner._" Zeus apologized to his friends. Honeybear licked Zeus' cheek as the seven of them walked to the dumpster behind the Life Café.

"_Chica, could I see you for a second_?" Fender barked. Chica barked a reply and trotted over to Fender, the bell on her collar ringing with every step she took.

"_What's up_?" Chica barked questionally. Fender took a deep breath and led her away from the others.

"_I should tell you I'm disaster.  
I forget how to begin it_." Fender barked quietly.

"_Let's just make this part go faster  
I have yet – to be in it  
I should tell you._" Chica whined.

"_I should tell you_." Fender echoed, leading Chica even further than from where the others were seated.

"_I should tell you._" Chica barked as snow began falling. She shook most of it out of her fur.

"_I should tell you_." Fender whined, making sure that no one was around.

"_I should tell you I licked the gravy off  
Just to get back in_." Chica barked.

"_I'd forgotten how to bark  
Until the gravy touched my skin_." Fender whined.

"_I should tell you_." Chica yapped.

"_I should tell you_." Fender barked.

"_I should tell you_." Chica echoed.

"_I should tell you,  
Well here we go  
Now we-"_ Chica and Fender barked.

"_Oh no_." Chica whined, turning away from Fender. He gently nuzzled her as the snow continued to fall.

"_I know- This something is, here goes_." Fender howled, hoping that nobody could hear them.

"_Here goes_." Chica barked, wagging her tail hopefully.

"_Guess so, it's starting to- Who knows_." Fender whined, taking a moment to sniff the air. They had walked 100 yards away from where their friends were. Fender motioned with his head for Chica to follow him back to the alleyway. By now, the snow was falling pretty hard.

"_Who knows_." Chica yapped, snuggling close to Fender, as if to keep warm.

"_Who knows where?  
Who goes there?  
Who knows?  
Here goes  
Trusting desire – starting to learn  
Walking through fire without a burn  
Clinging – a shoulder a leap begins  
Stinging and older, asleep on pins  
So here we go now we_." The two howled in unison.

"_Oh no_." Fender whined, hanging his head.

"_I know_." Chica whined, nuzzling Fender.

"_Oh no._" Fender whined. They were almost back to the alleyway.

"_Who knows where – who goes there?  
Here goes- Here goes-  
Here goes- Here goes-  
Here goes- Here goes_." Chica and Fender howled quietly. Suddenly, Fender bent his head down and licked Chica on the mouth. She seemed to like it and licked him back. That's when Fender knew that everything would be okay between them.


	9. Seasons of Love & Happy New Year

CHAPTER NINE  
(chapter title – Seasons of Love & Happy New Year)

As New Year's approached, all the friends gathered in Time's Square to watch the ball drop. There were even some dogs from Paw Support there, plus Blanket Collie and The Boxer. Chica started to go to The Boxer, but when Fender growled warningly to her, she stepped away and trotted over to her friends. Pookie and Honeybear, along with Angel and PC, exchanged licks while Fender and Chica put their heads on one another's shoulders.

"_Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Moments so dear  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes  
How do you measure,  
Measure a year?_

In daylights, in sunsets, in midnights, in bowls of water  
In inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife  
In five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes  
How do you measure a year in the life?

How about love?  
How about love?  
How about love?  
Measure in love.  
Seasons of love  
Seasons of love." Everyone howled in unison.

"_Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Journeys to plan  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes  
How do you measure the life of  
A dog or a man?_" Blanket Collie whined softly.

"_In truths that she learned,  
Or in times that he cried.  
In bridges he burned,  
Or the way that she died!_" Lucky howled.

"_It's time now, to sing out,  
Though the story never ends  
Let's celebrate, remember  
A year in the life of friends_

Remember the love  
Remember the love  
Remember the love  
Measure in love  
Seasons of love  
Seasons of love." All the dogs howled, except for Blanket Collie.

"_Oh, you've got to, got to remember the love  
You know that love is a gift from up above  
Share love, give love, spread love  
Measure, measure you life in looooooooove  
Measure your life in love_." Blanket Collie howled in counterpoint. She then looked over at her friends, got her blanket and trotted off.

"_How long til next year_?" Chica whined impatiently. The seven friends were still in Tent City, waiting for the ball to drop.

"_Three and a half minutes_." Fender barked, wagging his tail excitedly.

"_I'm giving up my vices  
I'm going back – back to School  
Eviction or not  
This week's been so hot  
That long as I've got you  
I couldn't crack the love code, dear  
Til you made the lock on my heart  
Explode!  
It's gonna be a happy new year  
A happy new year!_" Chica barked to Fender. Just then, Zeus came around the corner. Fender and Chica already started drinking the flavored bottled water, which they were to save for midnight.

"_Coast is clear  
You're supposed to be working  
That's for midnight  
Where are they?  
There isn't much time._" Zeus growled, impatient.

"_Maybe they're dressing  
I mean what does one wear that's  
Appopable for a party that's also crime._" Chica whined, putting a comforting paw on top of Zeus'. Just then, Honeybear entered without Pookie. She was dressed like a Siamese Cat.

"_Kibble anyone?_" Honeybear barked, tossing a bag of kibble on the floor.

"_You can take the dog out of Hicksville,  
But you can't take the Hicksville out  
Of the dog._" Zeus told Honeybear, gobbling up some kibble.

"_My riot got you on TV  
I deserve a royalty!_" Honeybear growled. Just then, Chica stepped in between Honeybear and Zeus.

"_Be nice you two  
Or no dog awful flavored water!_" Chica growled, showing some teeth. Honeybear then helped herself to some.

"_No luck?_" she asked Fender. He shook his head.

"_Bolted plywood, padlocked and  
Chained.  
A total dead end._" Fender barked, rubbing his sore nose with his front paws.

"_Just like my ex-girlfriend._" Honeybear told him. She then stepped onto the fire escape to howl at Pookie. "_Puppy, I know you're there. Please answer me back. Are you okay? It's not funny! It's not fair! How can I atone? Are you okay? I lose control, but I can learn to behave. Give me one more chance, let me be your slave! I'll lick your cast, let me lick your cast. Your every wish I will obey!_" Pookie howled just as Pookie entered.

"_That might be okay.  
Down girl.  
Heel… stay._" Pookie told Honeybear, putting a paw on her head when Honeybear licked her all over. Pookie then turned to the other dogs.

"_My human did a bit of research  
With her friends at legal aid  
Technically, you're squatters  
There's hope  
But just in case._" Pookie barked to the others, pulling some rope off of the halter she was wearing.

"_Rope!_" Zeus and Pookie barked in unison.

"_We can hoist a line_-" Zeus barked, tail wagging happily.

"_To the fire escape-_" Pookie barked, jumping up the fire escape to tie the rope off.

"_And tie off at._" Zeus whined, looking around for a place to tie the rope.

"_That bench!_" Zeus and Pookie barked at the same time.

"_I can't take them as chums._" Honeybear barked to the others. She felt something hit her in the head. She growled and looked at Honeybear.

"_Start hoisting…wench._" Pookie barked playfully.

Fender pulled Chica aside. She sat in front of him and looked into his kind brown eyes.

"_I think I should be laughing  
Yet I forget  
Forget how to begin  
_  
_I'm feeling something inside  
And yet I still can't decide if I should hide  
Or make a wide open grin  
_  
_Last week I wanted just to disappear  
My life was dust  
But now it just may be a happy new year  
A happy new year._" Fender barked to Chica, who cocked her head curiously. Just then PC and Angel entered, dressed in human clothes. PC was dressed as the human James Bond, while Angel was dressed like Pussy Galore.

"_Bond – James Bond._" PC barked happily.

"_And Pussy Galore – in the flesh!_" Angel barked, sniffing everyone, her tail wagging happily. That's when PC spotted the flavored water.

"_Ah! My usual!_" PC let out a low 'wuff'.

"_Will flavored water do?_" Chica asked, nudging the bowl closer to PC and Angel. They gulped it up greedily, leaving some for the other dogs.

"_Where's everyone else?_" PC barked questionally, looking around for the others.

"_Using the hydrant._" Fender barked an answer, chewing on his stuffed rabbit.

"_Once the boho dogs are gone  
The power mysteriously comes on._" Zeus barked to himself as he, Pookie and Honeybear entered the loft and unlocked it for the others. They all entered and were very happy.


	10. Seasons of Love B & Take Me or Leave Me

CHAPTER TEN  
(chapter title – Seasons of Love B & Take Me or Leave Me)

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes  
How do you measure  
Measure a year?_

__

In paper, chewed report cards  
In chewed tires  
In doggy doors,  
Good friends, in deaths and births

In five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes,  
How do you figure your last year on Earth?

_Figure in love  
Figure in love  
Figure in love  
Measure in love  
Seasons of love  
Seasons of love_

It was now Valentine's Day. Fender and Chica were down at her place; PC and Angel were Dog knows where. Pookie and Honeybear weren't speaking to each other and had called off their engagement. Zeus had spent many countless hours over at the Performance Space with both girls. He was chewing a stuffed duck in the corner, when Honeybear's bark caught his attention.

"_Every single day,  
I walk down the street  
I hear dogs howl 'puppy's so sweet'  
So be kind, and don't lose your mind  
Just remember that I'm your puppy_

__

Take me for what I am  
Who I was meant to be  
And if you give a damn  
Take me puppy,  
Or leave me

_No way, can I be what I'm not  
But hey, don't you want your dog hot?  
Don't fight, don't lose your head  
'Cause every night who's in your doggy bed?  
Who?  
Who's in your dog bed?  
Like me, Pookie._" Honeybear howled to her partner. Pookie shook her head.

"_It won't work  
I look before I leap  
I love margins and discipline  
Never quit  
I follow through  
I hate mess but I love you  
What to do with my impromptu, puppy?  
So be wise 'cause this pup satisfies  
You got a prize but don't compromise  
You're one lucky puppy_

_Take me for what I am  
Who I was meant to be  
And if you give a damn  
Take me puppy, or leave me._" Pookie growled to Honeybear.

"_A control freak  
A snob yet over attentive  
A loveable droll geek  
An anal retentive!_" Honeybear barked in counterpart with Pookie.

"_That's it!_" they both growled.

"_The straw that breaks my back._" Pookie growled at Honeybear, showing her teeth.

"_I quit!_" both of them barked.

"_Unless you take it back._" Pookie growled.

"_Bitches!_" Honeybear growled, showing teeth.

"_What is it about them?_" Pookie howled.

"_Can't live with them or without them!_" the two of them barked at each other, showing teeth and circling each other.

"_Take me for what I am._" The two of them barked at each other, continuing to circle each other.

"_Who I was meant to be._" Pookie barked.

"_Who I was meant to be. And if you give a darn._" Honeybear barked at her partner.

"_And if you give a darn then  
Take me puppy or leave me._" Pookie barked, showing teeth.

"_Take me puppy, take me or la-la-la-la-la-leave me!_" Honeybear yapped, circling Pookie.

"_Take me puppy or leave me!_" they growled, exiting the room. Zeus looked up from chewing on his rabbit.

"_Guess I'm leaving! I'm gone!_" Honeybear and Pookie howled, heading out of the building. Zeus gathered his rabbit in his mouth and trotted out of the room. He decided to head back to the empty room he shared with Fender and PC, spending the rest of Valentine's Day alone.

Zeus let out a lonely whine and curled into a ball, his head resting on his tail.


	11. Without You & I'll Cover You Reprise

CHAPTER ELEVEN  
(chapter title – Without You & I'll Cover You Reprise)

A month later, Chica trotted over to Fender and sat at his feet. Fender let out a low growl as Chica sniffed the squeaky electric guitar he was chewing on. Fender was an Alpha Male, so it was up to him to protect his toys, food and whatever else needed protecting.

"_Where were you?_" Fender growled.

Chica didn't respond.

"_Were you out for a walk? Or at work? How's Benny? I'm staying upstairs tonight._" Fender growled. Still, Chica didn't say anything. Fender stretched and hopped off the couch. "_Happy spring._" He growled before exiting the room.

"_Without you, the ground thaws, the rain falls, the grass grows.  
Without you, the seeds root, the flowers bloom, the puppies play  
The stars gleam, the poets dream, the eagles fly, without you.  
The earth turns, the sun burns, but I die, without you.  
Without you, the breeze warms, the toy squeaks, the cloud moves.  
Without you, the tides change, the dogs run, the oceans crash.  
The crowds roar, the days soar, the puppies cry, without you.  
The moon glows, the river flows, but I die, without you._" Chica howled.

"_The world revives, colors renew, but I know blue, only blue, lonely blue, within me blue._" Chica and Fender howled in unison.

Meanwhile, at the vet's office, PC was there with Angel. She was beginning to get very sick, and honestly, PC didn't know what to do. Lucky, Gordie, Sasha and Lucy had already passed away from distemper. PC feared that it may be Angel's time.

"_Without you. Without you, the paw shakes, the ear hears, the pulse beats._" Chica howled from inside Angel's kennel. She, PC, Pookie, Fender, Zeus and Honeybear were all there, supporting Angel and PC.

"_Without you, the eyes gaze, the legs walk, the lungs breathe. The mind churns!_" Fender howled, out on the fire escape. Chica was at work and Zeus was sleeping. PC was at the vet's office, visiting Angel.

"_The mind churns!_" Chica howled.

"_The heart yearns!_" Fender howled.

"_The heart yearns!_" Chica howled.

"_The heart mends, without you. Life goes on, but I'm gone._" The two of them howled. Just as Chica was to go on stage, Benny entered, a serious expression on his face. Chica let out a whine as Benny nuzzled her shoulder. She knew that Angel had passed away.

"_Cause I die, without you._" Chica howled, trotting back to the abandoned music publishing factory.

"_Without you._" Fender howled in response.

"_Without you._" Both of them howled.

Meanwhile at the vet office, PC nuzzled Angel as she took her final breath and passed away. He then let out a loud and long howl, which carried all the way to the loft. Zeus and Fender looked up from what they were doing, and knew that Angel had passed away.

"_It's right that today's Halloween. It was Angel's favorite holiday. I knew we'd hit it off the moment we met. There was a dog that was bothering her and she just bared her teeth and told him to stop it._" Chica barked, looking over at the casket. She sat down next to Benny as Zeus came up to the stage. It was four months later and Angel's funeral.

"_Then there was this time that she trotted over to a group of tourists. They were A) obviously lost and B) weren't really dog lovers. But then she just wagged her tail, helped them out of the city and helped them find the Circle Line._" Zeus barked to the congregation before sitting back down in the pew behind Fender.

"_So much more original than any of us. You'd find something stinky in the street and roll in it, and then the next year, they'd be selling it somewhere. You said how lucky we were that we were all friends. But it was us, puppy, who were the lucky ones._" Honeybear howled, sad that she had lost one of her best friends. She trotted to her seat just as PC walked up to the stage, sniffed the coffin and sat down in front of it.

"_Live in my doghouse, I'll be your shelter  
Just pay me back with a thousand sweet licks  
Be my lover – I'll cover you_

_Open your door, I'll be your tenant  
Don't got much baggage, to lay at your feet  
But a thousand sweet licks I've got to spare  
I'll be there and I'll cover you._

_I think they meant it  
When they said you can't buy love  
Now I know you can rent it  
A new lease you are my love,  
On life – be my life_

_I think they meant it  
When they said you can't buy love  
Now I know you can rent it  
A new lease you are my love,  
On life – all my life  
I've longed to discover  
Something as true as this is." _PC howled.

"_So with a thousand sweet licks  
I'll cover you  
With a thousand sweet licks  
I'll cover you  
When you're worn  
Out and tired  
When your heart has expired." _Blanket Collie howled.

"_If you're cold and you're lonely  
You've got one nickel only  
With a thousand sweet licks  
I'll cover you  
With a thousand sweet licks  
I'll cover you." _PC barked in counterpoint.

"_Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Moments so dear  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes. _

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Seasons of love._" Everyone else howled in counterpoint.

"_Oh lover I'll cover you, yeahhhhhhh  
Oh lover I'll cover you." _PC howled, knowing that he would see Angel again soon.


	12. Goodbye Love & What You Own

CHAPTER TWELVE  
(chapter title – Goodbye Love & What You Own)

"_It's true you sold your owners sold your toy guitar  
And bought you a toy car?_" Chica barked to Fender, walking up to him. Fender sat down to scratch a flea.

"_It's true – they're leaving now for Santa Fe  
It's true you're with this stupid dog?_" Fender growled as Benny trotted over. Pookie, Honeybear, Zeus and PC weren't far behind.

"_You said you'd never bark at him again._" Benny growled to Chica.

"_Not now._" Chica whined.

"_Who said that you have any bark in  
Who she barks things to at all._" Honeybear growled to Benny.

"_Who barked that you should stick your nose in other dog's_-" Pookie growled to Honeybear.

"_Who barked I was barking to you?_" Honeybear snarled.

"_We used to have this fight each night. She'd never admit I existed!_" Pookie growled to the others just as Chica walked up to Fender and got in his face.

"_Calm down!_" Zeus barked at his friends.

"_He was the same way  
He was always 'run away, hit the road,  
Don't commit' you're full of shit!_" Chica snarled, showing her teeth to Fender.

"_Everyone please!_" Zeus whined, almost pleading.

"_Chica!_" Benny growled to Chica. She ignored him.

"_She's in denial!_" Pookie growled to Honeybear.

"_He's in denial!_" Chica growled to Fender.

"_You dogs!_" Zeus barked, but not loudly enough for his friends to hear him.

"_Didn't give an inch,  
But I gave a mile!_" Pookie howled.

"_Come on!_" Zeus whined pleadingly.

"_I gave a mile!_" Chica whined to Fender.

"_Gave a mile to who?_" Fender growled.

"_Come on dogs, chill!_" Zeus and Benny barked to the others.

"_I'd be happy to die for a taste of what Angel had  
Some dog to live for, unafraid to bark I love you!_" Chica and Pookie howled to the others.

"_Oh, your barks are nice Chica  
But love's not a three-way street  
You'll never share real love until you love yourself  
I should know!_" Fender growled at Chica.

"_You all barked you'd be cool today  
So please for my sake  
I can't believe she's gone  
I can't believe you're going  
I can't believe this family must die  
Angel helped us to believe in love  
I can't believe you disagree._" PC growled to the others. None of them had heard him come up to them.

"_I can't believe this is goodbye._" Everyone howled.

That night, Fender and the family that adopted him moved to Santa Fe. He didn't even get a chance to say goodbye to his friends, especially PC, Zeus and Chica.

"_Don't breathe too deep  
Don't think all day  
Dive into play  
Don't go the other way  
That drip of hurt  
That pint of shame  
Goes away  
Just play the game  
You're living in America  
At the end of the millennium  
You're living in America  
Leave your conscience at the tone  
And when you're living in America  
At the end of the millennium  
You're what you own._" Zeus howled.

"_I see Chica everywhere!_" Fender howled from Santa Fe where his adopted family lived.

"_Angel's bark is in my ear._" Zeus barked.

"_Just don't let go._" Fender barked.

"_Or you may drown_

_You're living in America  
At the end of the millennium  
You're living in America  
Where it's like the Twilight Zone  
And when you're living in America  
At the end of the millennium  
You're what you own  
So I own not a notion  
I escape and ape content  
I don't own emotion – I rent!_" Zeus and Fender howled. Fender jumped in a truck bed that was heading for New York, making sure to stay low so that no one would see him.

"_What was it about that night?_" Zeus barked questionally.

"_What was it about that night?_" Fender howled quietly.

"_Connection – in an isolating age._" They barked in unison.

"_For once the shadows gave way to light._" Zeus barked, looking out the dirty window, staring into space.

"_For once the shadows gave way to light._" Zeus echoed, hopping out of the truck as it parked a mile from the abandoned building.

"_For once I didn't disengage._" The two of them barked together. Fender broke into a lope as he headed for the building.

"_Angel – I hear you._" Zeus barked, wagging his tail, as if Angel was standing there before him.

"_Chica I see you – I see it  
I hear it – I hear it  
One song – glory  
Chica  
Your eyes…_" Fender barked, overpowering Zeus.

"_Dying in America  
At the end of the millennium  
We're dying in America  
To come into our own  
And when you're dying in America  
At the end of the millennium  
You're not alone  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone!_" Fender and Zeus barked. The two of them rested their heads on one another's shoulders – kind of like a human hug, and stayed there for a while, not wanting to let the other one go.


	13. Voice Mail 5 & Finale A

A/N: Just a quick discription of Muffy

**Muffy (Alison) - **Black Akita. 7 years old. Bossy, snappy and is in love with Benny.

* * *

CHAPTER THIRTEEN  
(chapter title – Voice Mail 5 & Finale A)

"_Fender  
This is your mother  
Fender, sweetie, I don't get these chewed up postcards  
Moving to Santa Fe  
Back in New York  
Fender where are you?  
Fender where are you?  
Fender where are you?  
Fender where are you?  
Fender where are you?  
Fender where are you?  
Fender where are you?  
Please call._" Maggie Davis – Fender's mother – howled.

"_Puppy – wherever are you?  
Puppy wherever are you?  
Puppy wherever are you?  
Puppy wherever are you?  
Puppy wherever are you?  
Puppy wherever are you?  
Puppy wherever are you?  
Puppy wherever are you?  
Call._" Zeke Jefferson – Joanne's father – howled.

"_Zeus – are you there – are you there?  
I don't know if you're there  
We're all here wishing you were here too  
Where are you Zeus? Are you there?  
Are you there? Are you there?  
Zeus – are you there – are you there?  
I don't know if you're there – please call your mother._" Lorelei Cohen – Zeus' mother – howled.

"_December 24__th__, 10 PM Eastern Standard Time  
I can't believe a year went by so fast  
Time to see what we have time to see_

_Let's look at Fender  
With the squeaky guitar he just got out of storage  
When his family sold the toy car  
That took them away and back._" Zeus barked, tail wagging happily.

"_I found my home._" Fender barked, chewing on his toy guitar.

"_He found his home,  
If he could just find Chica._" Zeus whined, looking pleadingly at Fender.

"_I tried – you know I tried._" Fender whined, not looking up from his chewing.

"_I wonder how Muffy found out that Chica was missing._" Zeus barked, walking around the room.

"_Maybe a little bird told her._" Fender growled at his guitar.

"_Or an angel._" PC's deep bark came from the door, making Zeus and Fender jump. "_My human rewired the ATM at the Food Emporium, to provide an honorarium to anyone with the code._"

"_The code – well?_" Zeus and Fender barked anxiously.

"_A-N-G-E-L._" PC barked, sounding as though he was pronouncing each letter.

"_Zeus! Fender! Anydog help!_" Honeybear's whine came from outside the building.

"_Honeybear?_" Zeus barked questionally.

"_It's Chica – I can't get her up the stairs!_" Honeybear howled.

"_No!_" Fender cried as he, PC and Zeus galloped down the stairs and helped Honeybear and Pookie bring Chica up the stairs.

"_She was huddled in the park  
In the dark  
And she was freezing  
And whined to come here._" Honeybear whined as the five of them carefully brought Chica inside.

"_Over here  
Oh Dog._" Fender whined as they hoisted Chica onto the metal table in the middle of the room.

"_Got some gravy – I know you – you're shivering._" Chica whined weakly.

"_She's been living on the street._" Pookie whined, covering Chica with an old blanket.

"_We need some food!_" Fender whined to the others.

"_I'm shivering!_" Chica whined again.

"_I can find some wood and something to eat._" Zeus barked.

"_I'm afraid she needs more than heat._" PC barked quietly.

"_I heard that._" Chica whined.

"_PC will howl for a veterinarian, puppy._" Honeybear whined.

"_Don't waste your bones on me, me, me  
Cold…Cold…Would you bury my bone?_" Chica whined.

"_Yes – we'll – oh Dog – find a bone._" Fender whined, putting his front paws up on the table. Chica slowly turned her head towards him.

"_I should tell you  
I should tell you._" Chica whined.

"_I should tell you  
I should tell you._" Fender echoed, nudging Chica with his nose.

"_I should tell you  
Benny wasn't any-_" Chica barked, when Fender nudged her again.

"_Shh, I know  
I should tell you why we left  
It wasn't cause I didn't-_" Fender whined.

"_I know  
I should tell you._" Chica barked weakly, her tail barely wagging.

"_I should tell you._" Fender barked, nuzzling Chica.

"_I should tell you  
I love you._" Chica whined before letting out a few hacking coughs. Fender then leapt up on the table next to Chica and curled in a ball, nudging her head onto his paws.

"_Who do you think you are?  
Leaving me alone with my toy guitar  
Hold on, there's something you  
Should hear  
It isn't much, but it took all year._" Fender whined, drawing Chica even closer to him.


	14. Your Eyes & Finale B

A/N: THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER!! R/R! (please)

* * *

CHAPTER FOURTEEN  
(chapter title – Your Eyes & Finale B)

"_Your eyes  
As we barked our goodbyes  
Can't get them out of my mind  
And I find I can't hide  
From your eyes  
The ones that took me by surprise  
The night you came into my life  
Where there's moonlight  
I see your eyes  
How'd I let you slip away  
When I'm longing so to hold you  
Now I'd die for one more day  
'Cause there's something I should have told you  
Yes there's something I should have told you  
When I looked into your eyes  
Why does distance make us wise?  
You were the song all along  
And before this song dies  
I should tell you, I should tell you  
I have always loved you  
You can see it in my eyes  
Chica!_" Fender howled the last note as Chica had a seizure. Everyone watched sadly, fearing that this moment may be Chica's last.

Just then, the seizure stopped and Chica sat up on the table. Fender hopped off the table and jumped onto the couch, where the others were.

"_I howled at the moon!_" Chica barked.

"_What?_" Fender barked.

"_A little bit of howllllllllllllll!!!!!!_" Chica barked, hopping off the table.

"_She's back!_" Pookie barked, tail wagging with excitement.

"_I was in a tunnel, heading for this warm, white light…_" Chica whined, turning to look at PC.

"_Oh my Dog!_" Honeybear whined.

"_And I swear Angel was there – and she looked GOOD! And she said, 'turn around girlfriend, and listen to that dog's song._" Chica barked. Fender licked Chica on the cheek.

"_Your fur's drenched._" Fender cried, licking Chica all over.

"_Her fever's breaking._" Honeybear barked, removing her nose from Chica's behind.

"_There is no future, there is no past._" Zeus whined.

"_Thank Dog this moment's not the last!_" Fender howled, sitting closer to Chica.

"_There's only us  
There's only this  
Forget regret or life is yours to miss._" Chica and Fender barked together. Fender licked the side of Chica's face as Chica rested her head on his shoulder.

"_No other road, no other way  
No day but today._" Everyone howled together.

"_I can't control  
My destiny  
I trust my soul  
My only goal is just to be_

_Without you  
The paw shakes  
The ear hears  
The pulse beats  
Life goes on  
But I'm gone  
'Cause I die  
Without you  
I die without you  
I die without you  
I die without you._" The girls howled.

"_Will I lose my dignity?  
Will someone care?  
Will I wake tomorrow  
From this nightmare?_

_There's only now  
There's only here  
Give in to love  
Or live in fear  
No other path  
No other way  
No day but today  
No day but today  
No day but today  
No day but today._" The boys howled.

"_No day but today!_" Everyone howled in unison.


End file.
